


Awakening

by BELOVEDbyWAR



Series: Providence [2]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BELOVEDbyWAR/pseuds/BELOVEDbyWAR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens to Mark after Vex left. Continuation of "Realisation".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Awakening  
> Author: BELOVEDbyWAR  
> Rating: PG  
> TV verse: Lost Girl  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money.  
> AN: Unbetaed - sorry. New to the Lost Girl fandom. Also, please excuse any mistakes I made. English is my second language. Any beta-reader offers would be most welcome!  
> 

Awakening

 

Everything hurt!  
  
It hurt to move, it hurt to breath, hell, it even hurt when he tried to open his eyes!

And everything felt - amplified. The light was brighter – which of course hurt his eyes. The sounds were louder - also not pleasant - and the smells! Hurl! Something just smelled awful!

From the corner of his eyes, Mark could make out a dark figure slumped in a chair or something.  
He was just about to call a certain Mesmer’s name when he regained the full function of his eyes and quickly realised that the bowed head’s hair could never be mistaken for anybody else’s than his overbearing – control freak of a father’s.

Granted, it was nice to have somebody being there for him, but if he was honest, he much rather would have liked to wake up to a certain other fae’s face.  
And that thought was even more puzzling than the strange feeling of gladness from before. He must have hit his head – or noggin, as somebody else might call it – because that simply was not right!  
And speaking of not right. Where the fuck was he?!

“Oh, good. You are awake!” Bo’s girlfriend said, entering the room. And the second she did, Dyson too had woken up and was looking at him with even more intensity than ever before.

“How are you feeling?”

“What do you think?!” the younger of the two answered sourly.

“Now, just wait, you two. Dyson, would you be so kind and step outside for a moment?”

“Bu-“ a sharp look from the beautiful doctor silenced the shifter and heaving a sigh Dyson left the room.

Lauren just waited until the door was closed until she started to ask questions.

“What happened, Mark?”

“I got stabbed” the young man answered sullenly.

“Yes, that much is obvious. But why? And why did you leave the party? Do you have any idea how worried your father was?”

Mark was just about to give the blond a piece of his mind, when her last words registered.

“Now – he was worried? About me?”

Seeing how truly amazed the boy was melted Lauren’s heart. What life must he have led before arriving here, if the concept of parents caring for their children was such a surprising novelty?

“Of course he did! As did the rest of us.” Bo’s better half proclaimed with a soft smile on her face.

Mark was touched. For the first time in a long while he felt almost as if there might actually be a place here for him. But then something strange happened.  
While Lauren did her doctoring stuff; checking his vitals and what not, Mark suddenly felt as if his skin was too tight for his body. He started to shake and by doing so he suddenly felt an all-consuming pain.

Shocked, he desperately searched answers in the human’s eyes, but she seemed even more taken aback than he was.

“Wha, what’s –“

“Shhh, keep calm. Take slow, deep breaths, Mark. Everything is going to be fine.” But it so obviously was not!

“Dyson! Come here, please!”

Not a second later his father stormed through the door, looking everywhere as if he was searching for a threat. All the while Mark convulsed on the bed, his wounds bleeding freely once again.

“What’s going on?!” Mark heard Dyson call over what had to be his own screams. Why was he screaming? And why couldn’t he control his body anymore?

He felt a searing pain splitting him in half before mercifully everything went black, one last question forming in his mind before he lost consciousness:

'Why did it suddenly smell like ozone in here?'

***

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Where the fae was he supposed to find help?

Mark was bleeding out! He had minutes not hours! And wish as he might, teleportation was sadly none of his talents. So, what to do? What to do?!

The Norne? Yeah, no! Hell, NO! They had that fiasco already. Bo? Would need too much time to get here. Evony? No. Not in a million years and she had no power anymore anyhow, so who to turn to?

He needed somebody powerful, somebody who could heal! Vex thought hard, but nobody came to mind until he saw an ambulance rushing by.

How stupid could he be, of course he knew somebody! Evony was not the only one with powerful exes! How fortunate his ex didn’t want to kill him.

***

It took a few minutes to find a secluded place far enough from everybody else that nobody would witness what happened next.

Vex knew it was a long shot and if a certain someone was not in the mood, he would simply be ignored, but with Zeus and Hera already wreaking havoc, he had high hopes other members of the family might be around as well.

He knelt on a stone surface, next to a small pond that was bathed in sunlight. Next he closed his eyes and started to sing a paean. It was hard. He barely remembered, but once the first ancient words left his lips, it felt as if he was thrown back in time to another place.

_He remembered when he first met Evony. How different she had been. They had both been so young and full of hope, not unlike Mark was today. Though, those times had been harder. War was raging and a Mesmer was always in high demand. Vex had loved those times. He was treated like royalty and even ‘the gods’ wanted a piece of his delightful self._

_So it occurred that he was hired by a certain King Admetus in Tessaly. The King was a nice enough bloke; famed for his hospitality, however sadly, he had set his eye on a certain princess Alcestis and to win her hand in marriage the King had to best many other suitors and win an impossible task._

_Long story short, they had to yoke a boar and a lion to a chariot._

_Obviously a mere mortal was not able to do so, but who better to make somebody or -thing do what they didn’t want than a Mesmer._

_It was during his time at the king’s court, he met a beautiful shepherd; Tall and young and virile. Vex had been drawn to him like a moth to a flame - and how fitting it turned out to be._

***

Vex was still chanting when he felt the sunlight increase and shine directly upon him, not unlike a spotlight in the theatre. And only moments after, he felt a being kneeling behind him enveloping him from behind.

He shivered as a ghost of a kiss was placed upon his neck before a voice in his head asked him:

‘My sweet, wicket Vex. To what do I owe the pleasure of your prayer?’

Vex once had loved that voice, had loved the sheer power of the being now sitting behind him and the effortless yielding of it. But as it turned out, infinite power led to infinite possibilities and being the possessive bastard Vex was, the idea of sharing with someone for longer than a few fucks, didn’t sit well with him. Vex would not play second fiddle to anybody. Not even for the love of a sun god.

‘Pollo, I need your help.’ He answered silently and showed Apollo what had happened in his thoughts.

He felt a bodiless hand caress his stomach, before he got an answer.

‘You have feelings for this whelp.’ Vex could have been mistaken, but it almost felt as if his ex was a bit miffed that after hundreds of years Vex might find somebody else he might consider to love.

‘I do.’ Vex answered honestly, there was no sense in lying to somebody who could read your thoughts.

A short pause followed and Vex had the slight impression, as if Apollo was sorting through his memories.

Apparently content with what was found the so called sun god made his decision known.

‘I will grant you this request, for your love for me was true, as is this blossoming one for the young fae. But be aware, with the darkness rising, I won’t be able to grant you another one. And if I heal him, it will only be to the point he won’t die from his wound. Anything else would be too suspicious. So, choose well.‘

Vex was sure his decision would come to haunt him, but what did he care for the future, if Mark wasn’t in it?

Once again, as if in answer, he was hugged tightly and thoughts were projected in his head:

‘You still are as stubborn as you have ever been. I regret having lost your love, for it is fierce and uncompromising.’

Vex too felt a strange pang in his heart, but he didn’t regret anything. His love had been pure. He could not say that about anything else in his life, but when he loved somebody, he did so with heart and soul - come what may.

Big hands took his and he was led to rise. Once he stood, he was turned around.

‘Open your eyes, my beloved Mesmer.’

And as Vex did so, he saw the outlines of a man he had once worshipped. It brought a tear to his eye as he beheld the sheer beauty of the being in front of him.

His cheek was caressed and then, as a parting gift, Apollo bowed down and kissed his old lover one last time before he vanished, leaving a few words in Vexes mind:

‘May the Fates be with you.’

Upon which Vex only thought: ‘No thanks, they are the ones that brought this situation on me in the first place!’

The ghost of a laugh was his only reply, before a cloud suddenly darkened the sun. Apollo’s presence was gone. Now all Vex could think about was Mark, hoping desperately, that he had not been too late.

 


End file.
